Dental multi-unit implant systems are known in the art for use as anchoring members for dental prosthetics. A multi-unit system (herein abbreviating “dental multi-unit implant system” or “dental multi-unit system”) may include a dental implant, having a threaded portion typically threaded into a bore, which is drilled into the patient's mandible or maxilla; a dental abutment, anchored onto the implant; and a coping anchored onto the abutment. A specific multi-unit system may be composed so as to adapt to a specific patient, using an implant, an abutment and a coping, each being selected from a respective series to optimally fit to the patient's anatomy and other specifics of the dental procedure that is carried out.
US patent application publication number 2009/0298013 discloses an abutment assembly device comprising an abutment for supporting a dental prosthesis. FIG. 1 schematically depicts an implant 20 and an abutment 30 of the prior art. The abutment 30 includes a protruding flange 36 in a form of a cone-section, configured to receive a prosthesis or a coping thereon, and a threaded bore 38 extending in the cone section. A coping or a prosthesis (not shown) configured to attach over the abutment may include a frusto-conical or tapered cavity for receiving the cone portion 36 of the abutment 30 therein, such that the coping closely mates with the cone portion 36.